Winning Always Has A Price
by evilaphrodite
Summary: Many people suffered and died during the warThis is about how everyone was effected and especially how Hermione has moved and and dealt with her loses...and found a new mystery romance.
1. Chapter 1

**Winning always has a price**

_This is a story I started planning a while back before the last book came out so some of it won't follow Deathly Hallows._

_It's basically the after life of the war and how the Wizarding world had a bit of a break down because there was so much damage caused and a lot of people didn't have any qualifications to work because Hogwarts didn't remain open and didn't open again for several years. This does include a character that wasn't in the book (but is related to someone from the books-see if you can guess who she's related to.) but she tells the story through her eyes so it's not too bad._

_Intro _

We won. The good side won. But at such a terrible price. So many innocent lives were lost that fateful day when two sides met and fought.

I lost my parents. My mom and dad died in the war. For a while I wished I had died to. Like so many other people who had lost members of there family but after a while I began to accept the fact I was alive and continued to live my life. At least I still had my brother. So many people lost everyone.

Whilst my parents were alive they did so much to stop Voldemort. They worked for The Order of the Phoenix. It was a secret society dedicated to the downfall of he who must not be named. It was a dangerous business to be in though; many people from the order were killed or arrested.

It was formed just after Voldemorts return and I spent loads of days during the holidays after my 5th year at Hogwarts at the head quarters with the Weasley kids, Miss Granger and Mr Potter.

We got on ok but Hermione and I got really close. Like best friends. We were in the same year and house at school and had talked but never really got close.

Everything changed after out 6th year at Hogwarts, Dumbledore was killed by the hands of Snape, The potions master and Death Eaters invaded the castle. Hogwarts was closed down and over the next year a war began between good and bad.

Life after the war was so different. Everyone celebrated and celebrated until we were all to tired and drunk and happy to do anything else.

And then we all realised the damages that had been done. There was a short amount of time where jobs were available due to the death toll but they were very quickly snapped up by kids who had just left school. I just about managed to get a job as an aurour (The ministry happened to be a lot less fussy after the war. It was kinda like being recruited by the army)

We all took a huge loss in income to repair for all the damages caused.

But worst of all is that Harry and Ron went missing shortly after everyone stopped celebrating.

No one knows why.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Two years later Hermione and I shared a flat in muggle London. It was small and needed work but it was all we could afford on our budget.

It was a home at least.

It was an oddly warm night in November when Hermione looked the happiest she'd been since Ron's disappearance.

She was running around our flat applying makeup and spraying perfumes everywhere. This only meant one thing…

'C'mon Hermione fess up. Who is he?' I asked and she walked into her room and began looking through her wardrobe.

I sat on the edge of her bed and she pulled out two dresses.

'Red or black?' She asked holding each of the dresses in front of her.

'Neither' I said bluntly. Hermione frowned kicking the wardrobe door shut with her foot.

'I have to pick one. These are the only two I have!'

Hermione looked in the chipped and cracked full length mirror that I salvaged from the wreck of my mom and dads home. She seemed to be taking a liking to the red one and turned around to ask me what I thought of it.

'Honestly?'

Hermione nodded eagerly

'It says "I need a shag" wear the black one' I told her 'besides you have shoes to match the black one'

Hermione got undressed and put her black dress on. I dug through her wardrobe for the matching pair of shoes and looked through her very small jewellery box. I picked up a pair of ruby ear rings and a matching necklace.

'Oooh Hermione you should wear these. They'd look really nice with your dress' I said and held the jewellery up so she could see.

Hermione's wide smile faded and her eyes suddenly looked wet, almost as if she was about to cry.

'What?'

Hermione took the jewellery out of my hands and dumped it back in the jewellery box. She put on some plain gold jewellery, grabbed her purse and left before I had a chance to say anything.

'Ok then' I muttered to myself and grabbed my coat 'I'll be at Mikes'

Mike's was a bar that was just down the road from our flat. When Harry and Ron went missing Hermione and I spent an awful lot of time in that bar. It's a good thing we did because it's how we came across this flat, the bar man told us about it.

'…so I showed her the jewellery and in a matter of about half a second she looked like she was never gonna smile again' I ranted on to Mike, the barman as he served other customers. I must have been on at least my 6th drink all though I hadn't been counting. I knew I would regret it later (not just for being drunk, heck I don't exactly have the money to be spending on drinks).

'Another please' I Passed my empty glass back to Mike and he sighed. He looked tired and ran his fingers through his short brown hair.

'Oaks, if you promise not to have another drink I'll let you have this one on the house' He bargained with me and I agreed.

'Have you ever thought that the jewellery reminded her of something bad? An ex boyfriend? Dead relative?' Mike suggested and I sipped on my drink. He raised his eyebrows and my eyes widened.

'Ron' I whispered.

'Who?' Mike asked as he wiped the glasses and stacked them back under the bar.

'Ron. He went missing ages ago' I explained 'Hermione and Ron had just got together. He hasn't been seen since and neither has Harry. They both disappeared one morning'

'Poor Hermione. No wonder she didn't respond so well. If he gave her the jewellery' Mike said.

'Yep' I said pulling a box of cigarettes and a lighter out of my pockets 'Was a sad day for everyone'

'Erm Oaks?' Mike said a pointed towards a no smoking sign on the deep red wood wall

'Oh' I muttered and stuck them back in my pocket.

'Sorry but a lot of people wanted to see a smoke free bar' He explained

'It's bad for my health anyway' I muttered.

I left the bar not long after and wondered around London until the early hours of the morning. I didn't do this often and most of the time I had Hermione with me. It wasn't to dangerous considering I had a wand but I still couldn't help keeping an eye out.

I got home in the early hours of the morning and tried to stay as quiet as possible so not to wake Hermione as she'd surely be back by now.

AN: guessed who Hermione's Friend is related to yet. I'll help you out.What is Oak?


End file.
